Godmommy
by TueyTwoShoes
Summary: Rose gets a phone call from a hysterical Bella. When Bella asks her to keep her unborn child safe, Rose's immediate answer is yes. What I thought should have been in BD. RPOV.


_**This is just a scene I thought should have been in Breaking Dawn. It's the phone conversation between Bella and Rosalie, in Rosalie's point of view. Rose is so excited about being a "Grandmommy" and having a kid in the house that she might have overlooked a few details.**_

_**There's a universal disclaimer on my profile.**_

Grandmommy

I was at home, just lounging on the couch in Emmet's arms. Emmet was watching a football game. He was drooling, and his arm was hanging off the couch.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought he was sleeping.

I sighed. Men and football. What is up with that?

My pocket buzzed. I was a little startled by the sudden movement in my very calm environment. I whipped the phone out of my pocket with expert speed.

The caller ID read Bella.

That was odd. Bella never called me. I mean, _never_. And shouldn't she be on her honeymoon?

Maybe she wants to talk to Alice, and her phone's dead. Or off.

No, Alice always has her phone on. And charged.

Curious, I picked up the call.

"Hello?" I answered timidly. There were hysterical sobs on the other end of the line. Only Bella.

"Bella? What's wrong? Where's Edward?" I questioned.

"E-Edward's f-f-fine. B-But Rose?" she stuttered, "I'm pregnant."

Oh.

My.

God.

"What?!" I screamed, leaping up from the couch and startling Emmet enough to awaken him from his trance.

"Rose?" He looked concerned, but I paid him no attention.

I was furious.

I stalked into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. But I was too angry to sit down. SO I stood and paced around the room.

"I-I d-don't know h-how it h-happened, b-but I am." She sobbed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how could you?" I accused.

"Cullen" she corrected automatically, "And I-I have n-no clue. B-But I'm already huge and I c-can't w-walk well and w-we're coming home n-now."

How could she? _I _was the one who was supposed to be the mother. I know it's not possible for me, but it's not _fair_. If I don't get to be a mommy, she doesn't either.

There was a scream on the other end of the phone. With my sensitive hearing, I could practically hear my eardrums breaking.

If I weren't already dead, I wonder whether or not it would have killed me.

"Bella? What the hell was that?" I demanded.

The other end was silent for a moment, except for Bella's ragged breathing.

"Bella! What _was _that!" I shouted.

"J-Just the baby. He's so _strong_, Rose." Bella breathed.

No duh, Sherlock. The kid's half vampire.

Isn't it?

"Um… Bella?" I asked, timid again, "It _is _Edward's baby, right?"

"Oh, god, _yes_. What did you think, that I would cheat on my _honeymoon_? Really, Rose?"

"Okay. But it's only been like, a week. How come you're a balloon?" I inquired.

"I don't _know_, Rose. I don't _understand_ this. It's all wrong." Bella pouted.

"Are you _kidding_, Bella? Don't you see? It's so perfectly _right._ I'm so incredibly _jealous. _You can have everything. A kid _and _amazing vampire superpowers with which you can save the world." I attempted to cheer her up.

The sobs began again. "B-But that's the problem, Rose. Edward doesn't-"

She stopped mid sentence to hold back a scream. She was trying to save my ears that hardship. Or so I like to think. Maybe she just didn't want to alert Edward.

But why not? I mean, Edward's a doctor, and I'm sure we have morphine somewhere on that island.

"Edward doesn't what? This would be his _dream._" I just didn't understand. He could give Bella what he thought was best for her. What he thought he could _never_ give her.

"He d-d-doesn't _want our baby_!" shrieked Bella. I flinched.

_Man, _that girl could scream.

But wait.

"Why in hell would Edward not want his own _child_?" I was freaking out. What the _hell _was going on!? This is all screwed up.

"Rose." whispered Bella.

"What Bells?" I asked. Was this a secret? I love secrets.

"Is there anyone in the room with you?"

"No." Apparently, it is. A secret, I mean.

"Um… I think that the baby might be killing me. He gets stronger, and I get weaker. I've tried to eat, but nothing will stay down." she murmured, so low that even _I _had to strain to hear her.

No wonder it's a secret. I can just imagine how Edward feels right now. He's thinking that he created a monster, just like him. Anything that causes his precious Bella pain is a monster in his eyes.

Including himself. He's really got to get over that image of himself. Seventeen says that confidence is the sexiest thing about a guy.

Huh. Apparently Bella doesn't read Seventeen.

I pulled myself out of my reverie and back to the subject at hand.

"Does Edward know that you can't eat?" I questioned.

"No. I just hide it under the table, or in my napkin. I don't want to give him any more reason to perform a…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word.

"I know how you feel." I whispered.

"Really? Have you ever had another person inside of you practically eating you alive? If you have, then, please, share your information. I'd love to hear it." she was practically yelling. You could tell it was a strain on her voice, though she tried to mask it with sarcasm.

Stupid hormonal pregnant Bella. I want the soft Bella back. The one who blushes to her ears whenever we mention her even _kissing _Edward.

Not this Bella, who flips out at a mere joke.

This Bella scares me. And frustrates me.

"Okay, okay, I don't know how you feel. Calm down." I retorted, my patience withering.

"Sorry. Stupid hormones, they've got to be driving Edward crazy.

"Well, what do you want me to do about all of this?" I asked, common sense coming back into my mind.

"I-, Well, I wanted you to… um… help me?" I came out as a question. There's the unsure Bella I know. A slight smirk tugged on my lips.

"What do I get out of this? It seems like your on a suicide mission, and I'm going to be the person to blame if you die on me."

"Well, you get a baby around the house…" she began.

Well, that is a plus. I'd get to go shopping for baby clothes and help to feed it and change it. Well, maybe not the changing diapers so much. Maybe I could get Emmet to do it.

But then I remembered that Emmet is Emmet. I practically snorted at the thought of Emmet attempting to change a diaper.

But it would be nice to have a little one in the house.

Auntie Rosie. I liked it. It had a nice ring to it.

"… and maybe you could be the godmother?" she asked.

Godmommy Rose?!

It was so perfect! I absolutely loved it! And when the kid get's older, then they can call me Aunt Rose or Rose!

"Hmm…" I pretended to ponder, not wanting to sound too eager. I didn't want her to think I'd steal the baby and leave her to die.

And, no, I would not. I hope.

No, I wouldn't. That would make me such a jerk.

And Bella was growing on me. Very quickly.

She may have passed Alice on the friend scale, actually.

Too bad for poor Alice.

"Yes." I answered.

Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I knew you'd be the only one on my side." Why would I be the _only_ one on her side? Because I want her to be happy? Or because I just want a baby?

I should contemplate that later. Right now, I'm too excited about being a Grandmommy.

"So, when are you getting home?" I asked.

"Soon. I'm not really sure. Edward says that he booked us on the first flight out of here, but it takes a while to get to the airport. And Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let anyone hurt my baby. Don't let anyone near it. He's mine, and no one is going to take him away from me."

A thought crossed my mind.

"What about Charlie?"

"We'll just have to tell him… I'm sick." answered Bella.

"He'll just want to see you even more if you're sick."

"Um… we could just not tell him I'm back?"

"It's a small town Bella. One person sees you and Charlie knows within an hour. I guarantee it." And I did. I'd had some bad experiences as a human with gossip.

Just to let you know, it sucks. Gossip. You say one thing and your words get all twisted around and then your best friend thinks that you cheated on your boyfriend with hers and it's all screwed up.

Just don't do it.

"What about telling him I'm contagious?"

"That could work."

"Oh, and, Bella?" I added.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for choosing me. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Your welcome. Oh! Our boat is here. I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nodded, off in my own fantasy world where I held a newborn child and it giggled in my arms.

"Rose?"

"Oh. Yeah, I'll see you soon."

And with that, the line went dead.

Although there was a real possibility of Bella dying, I could not get over the giddiness of being a godmother.

I walked as calmly as I could back into the main room.

Emmet had a huge smirk across his face.

"Let me guess? No more 100-year-old virgin?" he joked.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

* * *

**_Please RxR! Oneshots don't get enough attention!!_**


End file.
